Vampiric Needs
by Stardarkangel
Summary: Tezufuji AU Medieval times supported stoic lords, danky castles, and oh yeah, witty vampires. A one shot focusing on a vampire with a todo list too short for the good of the common public. Will attach a supporting series if asked nicely enough.


Author's Note: Hi hi! This fic was originally written for the Vampire challenge in tempsmort. Now that I've cleaned it up a little, it's posted here for your viewing pleasure. XD

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis Not mine

‾.‾.‾.‾.‾.‾.‾.‾.‾.‾.‾

Vampiric Needs

By: Stardust

Pairing: Tezufuji

‾.‾.‾.‾.‾.‾.‾.‾.‾.‾.‾

Blood dripped off of his fingers and he watched it flow down his arms, and then his unearthly eyes followed a droplet to the floor as it plastered itself to the stony plane.

The moon was bright tonight as it poured through a window and it highlighted the brown of his hair to honey; it made his pale pale skin glow. The fresh red blood glistened, a wane reminder of what it had once been, pouring down a person's veins and up through the arteries. The usually hidden eyes glowed a shocking sapphire.

He had killed tonight, hunted and killed for another's blood. He had fed. The dead girl laid crumpled in a heap on the floor. He wouldn't miss her; after all, she had just been another meal to him and nothing more.

It's not like she was innocent, oh no, anything but. So eager had she been to go to bed with him after a mere two meetings; a mistress of a lowly lord. Too bad they never even made it to the bed.

Fuji smiled with a hint of sadism as he remembered how she had raced into his embrace of death impatiently.

Turning an eye at his current situation he grimaced lightly at the slight mess he had made, there were drops and dollops of blood on the floor and he once meticulous clothes of navy blue velvet had rivulets of black embedded in it now. He had gone too long between feedings and had lost his control.

After heaving the body over the balcony to let its weight carry it to ground zero (the poor girl jumped to her death, yes she did, no vampire sucked her dry, nope, no vampires here), he whipped out a handkerchief to soak up all the blood all the loose blood on the stone balcony while thinking about Tezuka's reaction to his appearance.

Lord Tezuka, his lover and pet project, a rock of a human being. One of these days, when Tezuka submits body, heart, mind, and soul, he will take the next step to ensure that they will be together for the rest of eternity; or so he'd like to think.

Melting into the shadows and on his way back to Tezuka, Fuji merrily checked things off on a mental to-do list.

Hunting: check

Feeding: check

Eluding crazy church officials: check

Seducing Tezuka (again):

Fuji frowned slightly to himself as he slipped from shadow to shadow already half way to the castle. Now now, that blank wouldn't do now will it. If anything, Fuji liked to do things completely. Smiling once again as he reached the castle of the stoic lord, Fuji felt that it would be a good time as any to finish off the last item on his list.

‾.‾.‾.‾.‾.‾.‾.‾.‾.‾.‾.‾.‾.‾.‾.‾.‾

Tezuka sat by himself by the dying fire reading a book when Fuji finally made his appearance. Putting down the book carefully and bookmarking his place, he finally took a good look at the other, and blinked. Not as much from the horror of seeing his lover caked with streaks of dried blood, as from the oddity; Fuji usually cleaned himself up after a meal before coming here. He then raised an eyebrow carefully in question at Fuji's outstretched arms.

"Why don't you come over and great your lover properly?" Fuji implored smiling.

"Your arms have dried blood on them and I just took a shower." Tezuka answered looking at the blood skeptically.

Pouting a little but still fairly amused, Fuji crossed the spacious threshold to stand in front of Tezuka.

"Are you repulsed by my appearance? Of what I am? Of what you might be in the future? Are you sickened that the one who you had fallen for lives on the blood of others?" Fuji teased with only a hint of long lingering sadness.

This was all answered as Tezuka held one of Fuji's waving hands decorated with dried blood up to his mouth and kissed the back of it. "No" he stated simply.

Fuji's smile was tinged with relief and imp as he processed Tezuka's reply and pushed him backwards none so gently on to the black canopied bed which laid behind the chair ominous and waiting. "Good, then you won't mind me dirtying your sheets with a bit of dried blood." He concluded for them both.

'Check' he thought. 'And we actually made it to the bed.'

That was the last coherent thought either of them had for the rest of the night.

.:‾Owari?‾:.

Like? Dislike? There should be more of this univserse? Click little purple button and the right to tell me what you think! Thankies.


End file.
